Christmas in Wonderland
by Mega Lizard
Summary: Whilst playing a game with her siblings on Christmas Eve, young Alice finds herself trapped in a crazy world called Wonderland, filled with equally crazy people who seem intent on keeping Alice there.


A/N: I do not own Alice...or Wonderland. Yet. ^.^ Beta'd by Vanilla Twilight, who is awesome.

Enjoy!

* * *

Christmas in Wonderland

Once upon a time, there was a girl named Alice. She had golden locks of hair, and jewel blue eyes. It was Christmas Eve and she was playing a game with her older sister and younger brother, Elisa and Gerald. She and Gerald scrambled to find a hiding place while Elisa counted to 50.

Alice ran in the snow and went behind a tree. She wasn't satisfied with her hiding spot, so she ran a little farther into the small forest outside of her house. Alice spotted a small rabbit hole just big enough for her to fit through. Turning back to listen to her sister, she heard,

"22, 23, 24, 25…" and Alice knew she had to hide somewhere.

Quickly she crawled into the rabbit hole, and the ground instantly gave out. Alice began falling down a never ending drop. She looked up but only saw blackness and a tiny white speck. The walls were all dirt and had little roots and plants sticking out. Alice saw miscellaneous objects flying past her. Clock, chair, shirt, there was no order and Alice was scared.

She suddenly stopped falling and was standing upright. The miscellaneous objects above here were just floating there still as can be. Alice turned around and found herself wandering down a tunnel curiously. At the end, there was a room with a table, chair and small bed. On the table were two bottles, a small one and a pink one. Staring curiously at them, Alice faced a wall. She looked down and found a small door with an alive and sleeping doorknob. She got on her hands and knees and put her face close to it. The knob was snoring away peacefully wrapped in its dreams.

"Hello?" Alice called waking the knob up.

"What, what, who's there?" it asked sleepily, eyeing Alice.

"Where did you come from?" it asked.

"May I go through?" Alice asked. The knob snorted and commented,

"Do you think you could possibly fit through me? Drink the blue bottle to shrink, and the pink to grow." The knob closed his eyes and began to snore once more.

Curious, Alice walked over to the bottles and picked up the blue one. She unscrewed the top and took a small portion of it. The liquid ran down her throat and sent her whole body tingling as if it were asleep. When Alice blinked and opened her eyes once more, everything was larger. The small door looked passable, and Alice made her way over to it.

"Excuse me? May I pass now?" she asked waking it once more.

"Don't you know when to be quiet?! I was sleeping!" the knob growled, but let her through anyway.

When Alice passed through, the door disappeared and she was in a forest. Everything was the size it would be if she were her normal size.

"Hello?" Alice called into the forest. A near-by bush rustled and a fat, purple and pink stripped cat emerged. It slumped over to Alice and gave her a wide smile.

"Why hello newcomer, and a Happy Christmas to you!" the cat said.

"But it's only Christmas Eve!" Alice exclaimed. The cat pondered this for a moment then said,

"Or is it? Here in Wonderland nothing is as it seems," the cat disappeared, then appeared again behind Alice continuing his speech,

"Is Christmas really the eve? Or is it the other way around?" again, the cat disappeared making Alice twirl to find him lounging on a tree branch.

"But if it were Christmas, surely there would be snow?" Alice reasoned.

But the stripped cat looked up into the sky beyond the trees. Small white dots began falling landing on the ground, turning the forest white. When Alice looked back to the cat, it disintegrated into nothingness. Alice jumped slightly, then began weaving through the trees.

When the trees finally broke, they showed an entirely white landscape. Alice gasped. The day was engulfed in the darkness of night and a small town shinned from over a hill. Alice descended towards it, and found herself there within a minute. She was drawn to one of the small cottages, and when she opened the door a white haired woman addressed her.

"Oh you've finally made it! This way!"

The woman had a white gown with a silver tiara on her head. She led Alice to a pair of double doors. One was blue and the other orange. The white queen disappeared, and Alice opened the orange door and padded inside. There was a long table covered in white cloth. Each was unique; all different sizes, shapes, and colors. At the head of the table sitting in a red and gold armchair was a man with a black velvet top hat. He was wearing a tuxedo and had a bright happy smile on his lips.

"Welcome to my Christmas tea party! Sit down, have a cup of tea!" he called. Alice walked over and sat at the chair to the right of the man.

"I am the Hatter, and you must be Alice." He said smiling kindly. From somewhere behind her, Alice heard a familiar voice, although she could not quite place its owner. _He's mad he is, mad as a hatter!_

Someone came and poured Alice a cup of tea, but there was only half. It was sliced right down the middle, but miraculously, the tea staying in the half-cup.

"Why is there only half a cup?" Alice asked.

"Well a full cup would be too much wouldn't it? But a quarter is just too little, so half is the perfect amount!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed in a booming voice.

Alice thought about it and sipped the tea thoughtfully. No taste came from the tea, and Alice thought it would be best to leave. She got up, curtsied and showed herself out. When she left through the oddly colored doors, she found herself in a court yard. Everything was white, from the bushes to the hedges surrounding her. Alice walked up the white path and into what looked like a court.

"Who dares enter my court without my permission?!" screamed an angry woman's voice. Alice took a half-step back and stared up at the judge. She wore a black and red crown with a checkered heart on the top. Her gown was black and red checkered and she held a scepter with that same checkered heart again.

Alice walked up to the defendants stand found herself staring right int the eyes of the Queen of Hearts. The Queen loomed over her and glared down.

"M-my name is A-Alice." Alice stammered trying to break the queen's gaze unsuccessfully.

"OFF WITH YOUR HEAD!" the queen screamed at the top of her lungs. Alice stepped back a little, fear in her eyes. All she wanted was to be home with her family, and now her head was to be chopped off. _How awful, that I am to die here, and on Christmas, too! I didn't even get any of my gifts._

Black and red heart cards with arms, legs and heads rushing into the court-like room. Two of them seized Alice, and she began to cry.

"Your Majesty…it is Christmas…perhaps we could let this one go?" asked a card hopefully. The queen turned her glaring gaze to the card and yelled again,

"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" but the cards just stood there. It was Christmas, and their Queen wanted two people's heads cut off.

"What are you waiting for?!" the queen marveled as the cards holding Alice dropped her and they all walked out of the court.

Alice sniffed and quickly followed the cards out and into another white forest. She looked around half expecting to see the fat stripped cat again, but she was alone. Again, Alice began crying.

"I just want to go home!" she cried.

"Is there really a home?" asked a familiar voice. Alive swirled around and found the fat stripped cat smiling his toothy grin.

"Take me home!" Alice pleaded getting down on her knees. When the cat said nothing, Alice began crying again.

"Elisa, Gerald…I want to go home!" she yelled. Alice closed her eyes and cried more and more, into the snow. Where her tears fell, the snow melted.

Alice felt someone holding her, and looked up into her sister Elisa's face. They were right in front of the rabbit hole. Her sister was cradling her and speaking calming words. Gerald was standing behind Elisa, and behind Gerald was the fat stripped cat. He winked, waggled his fingers and disappeared into nothingness once more.

"Happy Christmas, Alice." She heard the stripped cat's voice say.

* * *

I graciously thank you for taking the time to survey this writing piece I have put together. Since you have already gotten this far, and have presumably done the first R, please R. (yes, I know I am weird. ^.^)


End file.
